


Slam

by Cancerian



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: (Y/N) asked AJ to come to her last therapy session and couldn't wipe the smirk of her face as she aced every test given to her. It took her only 3 and a half months to fully rehabilitate. She managed to tone her body better than it was previously and let her hair grow and dye it a lighter color.“I believe you're clear to compete.”Both of their smirks grew and she never felt more ready.“Time to kick some ass, sweet pea.”





	Slam

One minute (Y/N) was ringside watching her husband fight Joe for the WWE Championship the next she was laying on the ground.

“Oh my god! (Y/N) Styles just took a spear from Samoa Joe!” Michael Cole exclaimed.

The audience was silent as they watched the young woman drop and cry in agony. It all happened quickly Joe was charging at AJ and she thought nothing, but to push him out of the way only to forget to take herself out of harm's way with him. Joe struggled to keep a straight face or even to smirk, but he could not stop the worry from showing. AJ quickly ran to (Y/N) on the apron as the referee ‘X’d’ and called the medics. 

“Darlin’ what hurts?” The sound of AJ’s voice made her cry harder, “C’mon baby you gotta tell us what hurts so we don't make it worse.”

“My shoulder! I can't move my arm!” She cradled her arm and curled into a tight ball.

“Okay baby I'm going to lift you up onto the gurney.” AJ tried to mask the fear in his voice in attempt to keep her calm.

As they were wheeling her out of the arena (Y/N) gave the audience a thumbs up and fought through her tears to smile at their cheers. It wasn't until the got backstage that she went unconscious.

\------------

“She fractured her collar bone and I'm afraid she’ll be out for 4 months. We’ll be prepping her for surgery in a little while.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

(Y/N) sighed and fought back tears, “Well isn't this great. I get to the top and are weeks away from my championship match then this happened.”

“Don't you worry baby, you will come back better than ever. I know it hurts right now, but you just gotta focus on healing up fast. You're a strong woman and you will get your title match.” AJ leaned in to kiss her forehead and wipe her tears and rolled down.

Shane McMahon, Paige, and Joe walked in holding flowers. 

“Hey girly, how you feeling?” Paige placed the flowers on the bedside table and placed a hand on her arm.

“Pretty good so far as long as I don’t move.” (Y/N) gave Paige a small smile.

“What did the doctors say?”

“Cracked collarbone which means I'll be out for about 4 months max. They're wheeling me to surgery in a little bit.”

“(Y/N) I'm so sorry, if I had known you'd do that I'd divert my path or stopped.” Joe felt overly ashamed and could barely hold eye contact with her.

(Y/N) shook her head knowing it wasn’t his fault.

“It's okay it was my own fault for forgetting this guy can take the hit,” (Y/N) used her good hand to point to AJ, “but this sure helps the feud though!” 

“You’re unbelievable, woman.” AJ placed a kiss to her hair.

\------------

AJ opened to his door and heard noises of destruction coming from (Y/N)’s study.

“Baby?” AJ ran up the stairs to see pens and paper strewn on the floor leading to the study.

(Y/N) sat on the floor, head hanging low, and shoulders shaking.

“Sweetheart what happened?”

“I can't do anything! I can't eat without making a giant mess, I can't hold a cup or a book without it falling out of my hand, I can't even hold a damn pen let alone write anything! I hate it so much.” She began to sob in her hands.

“Oh baby,” she was swept into his arms, “These things take time to go back to normal. You're halfway there you used to not be able to hold anything or even pick things up and I think that's awesome baby! Just give yourself the time and healing your arm needs and you will be on your feet and I will be by your side the whole way there. There are so many new options we can try until you get full function back like voice command to write your stories, a holder for your books, a cup with a straw in it! Slow and steady darlin’ I got you.”

“I love you, you're truly the phenomenal one.”

\------------

(Y/N) asked AJ to come to her last therapy session and couldn't wipe the smirk of her face as she aced every test given to her. It took her only 3 and a half months to fully rehabilitate. She managed to tone her body better than it was previously and let her hair grow and dye it a lighter color.

“I believe you're clear to compete.”

Both of their smirks grew and she never felt more ready.

“Time to kick some ass, sweet pea.”

\------------

It was Smackdown Live and in the middle of the show, Samoa Joe began his recounting of the day he beat AJ Styles by taking his wife out. Before he began to show the footage once more, AJ’s music hit causing Joe to roll his eyes and drop the mic.

“Hold on Joe, while you're out here parading the fact you injured my dear (Y/N), why don't you say it to her face? And I don't mean on FaceTime.” AJ held a big smirk and slowly lifted his arm behind him. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath and placed a smirk on her face, ‘Showtime.’

The familiar heavy guitar strumming echoed the arena causing the audience to loudly cheer as (Y/N) slowly walked out wearing a leather jacket and pants as well as a blue crop top. AJ refused to hide his smile only making it bigger as he stepped to the side, letting his lady bask in her homecoming. The WWE Universe began chanting her name as well as taunts towards Joe.She watched as his face paled and looked around the whole arena basking in their cheers before lifting the microphone. 

“Hey Joe, ya missed me?”


End file.
